Class Ring
by YoutubeGirl
Summary: Sequel to Varsity Jacket. Superboy goes back to viist Icicle Jr this time with a class ring. Because daddy issues and Trisha Yearwood don't add up that nicely. SuperIce. Cameron/Conner


Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

A/N: I should never be allowed to write Conner. I can not write him to save my life. I can somewhat do Junior but Conner is a whole other story. That doesn't stop me from writing this pairing though especially since there is so little of it.

Things weren't that bad were they? In reality, what is wrong with giving someone your class ring? It was used a symbol for an engagement ring back in the 1950's as Junior told him but this was the 2010's era. Sure, some people still used it as a sign that they were going steady but wasn't going steady a good thing?

Plus, Conner knew for a fact that Clark Kent had given Lana Lang his class ring. And that wasn't a sign of daddy issues. It was just repeating a gesture that had been around much longer than Conner Kent and Cameron Mahkent Jr. and Clark Kent and Lana Lang. The gesture was sweet and kind. Plus, he was pretty sure that he had watched enough _Wonder Years_ and _Happy Days_ to know what he was doing. Add that into the fact that giving your significant other a class ring was mentioned in a Trisha Yearwood song, it seemed pretty legit.

His class ring wasn't even that special. It was made out of ultanium and had a alexandrite stone, on one side was a hornet and the other had a football on it to show his dedication to the sport. He really didn't care for it other than the fact that it looked almost exactly like Clark Kent's with the exception that Clark Kent's class ring had an amethyst, a crow, and the name CLARK incised on it and not CONNER. How was that even remotely related to daddy issues? On another note, they were made by the same company.

His class ring would be even more special to Cameron. He knew that Cameron never got a class ring since he dropped out. Sure, Cameron was never the type of guy to wear a varsity jacket but that was of his own free will. Everyone loved their class ring didn't they?

The guard at Belle Reve gave him a look as if he was used to seeing Superboy come in with high school memorabilia. Thank god he always made sure to cover any hint of what school he went to. It would have been harder to walk in as Conner Kent but there would be no need for questions or glances. He would be just another high school boy visiting his juvie boyfriend.

There he was back in that same old gray waiting room when Cameron came in wearing his varsity jacket over the orange jumpsuit. It still felt good to see Cameron wearing his varsity jacket. It made Conner want to go and swoop up Cameron to show him off to everyone on his football team that his boyfriend was a thousand times "hotter" (colder?) than their cheerleader and jockette girlfriends.

"So, what's the little black box in your hands? Is that shaped like a graduation cap? I remember back when I saw those all the times as some kind of bribe to get you to fork up three hundred bucks for a ring you'll wear once and then lock away in a box along with other junk from high school." Cameron gave a short laugh.

Conner looked down at the graduation cap shaped box. He should have brought along the complete edition of _Happy Days_ and not his class ring. It would have been a lot easier to ask M'gann or borrow one of Robin's pirated DVDs than to buy the ring. Even if it was a present from Daddy Luthor. Having one of your fathers buy your love wasn't a sign of daddy issues was it?

"I guess you don't want this then." Conner threw the box in the air and then caught it.

"Oh God, you really are giving me your class ring. " Cameron's voice was grave and his skin seemed to lose it's color if that was even possible. "Conner, babe, I know that Cadmus isn't that great of a teacher but I was being sarcastic when I said that your class ring and an announcement in the Happy Harbor High newspaper was next."

"I know that." Conner huffed. "I still wanted to give you my class ring."

"You do know that means we're going steady right? Like you intend to make me Mr. Cameron Mahkent-Kent Junior. Which no offense doesn't sound that great since the ending of my last name is your last name." Cameron pondered mostly to himself than to Conner.

"I know what all of that means. And I want all of that." Conner said.

"If we do this, do we get crowned prom king and king? Or whatever you win at Homecoming? Because I never had any of that. I spent my junior prom spiking the punch and Homecoming behind the bleachers."

"We could go to prom. I know the girls on the cheer-leading squad think I'm taking Megan to all of the school dances-"

"Wait! They still think you and Miss Incest have a thing for each other? They do realize she doesn't have your number on her back and she doesn't have plans to spend her first day as a free woman in your bedroom wearing your name on her back right? God, cheerleaders keep getting dumber and dumber with every graduating class." Cameron cut Conner off.

"I was never planning on asking Megan to school dances. I always planned on taking you to them. It's just hard because you're in jail and I can't exactly show you off to my classmates." Conner said.

"You want to show me off to your classmates? They have to let me leave from prom night! It's gonna be bitchin'!" Cameron said smiling. "Put the ring on my finger now!"

Conner removed the ring from the case and placed it on Cameron's finger. The ring was just the slightest bit too big for Cameron's finger but just like the jacket being too big it only made Conner want to sweep him up and show him off to everyone on the football team.

"It looks good on you." Conner said.

"Better on me than on Miss Incest. I have your jacket and your ring. I wonder what would happen if you sent in an article to Happy Harbor High's newspaper." Cameron said with a smirk.

"They wouldn't happen. I'm not on the school newspaper and I highly doubt that the school newspaper team would care about the romantic relations of the quarterback and his delinquent boyfriend. But remember what you said about wearing my jersey one of these days?"

"Yeah? Why you wanna try it out?" Cameron walked closer to Conner and looked into those sky blue eyes.

"Well..." Conner said wrapping his arms around Conner.

"Well too bad! Get me in the Happy Harbor High's news Supersexy! I was never in school papers!" Cameron said before kissing Conner on the lips slyly and leaving the room.

Conner slammed his fist into the wall and cursed whoever decided to give this world attractive flirtatious icy teenagers.


End file.
